The SmallVille Musical!
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: NEW CHAPPY! (It's Pete turn yet again)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The SmallVille Musical!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A meteor freak turns the lives of the people of SmallVille upside down. How will anyone make it threw their very own musical?! Chlex (DUH!) Clana, Pete/Chloe (one sided) Pete/OC, and a little bit o' Pete/Lana (one sided).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SmallVille or any of the songs used in this fic. I am not making money off this story. Please, do not sue me. I'm so poor it ain't funny!  
  
Author's Note: I thought it was about time I posted another SmallVille fic full of Chlexyness. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Act One: Night of the Living Karaeoke!  
  
Lights! Camara! Action!  
  
***  
  
"I CAN NOT believe you dragged me to this stupid thing, Clark." Chloe said, her hands crossed over her chest. "I swear, I'll get you for this, and your little dog, too!" She added, pointing to Pete, who glared at her.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Pete said. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hey, Clark, why did Lana plan this stupid night anyway? Does Lex know this is going on?"  
  
"Believe me, I know." Came Lex's voice. Chloe looked to her left and saw him standing there, a look of annoyence across his handsome face. Yes, Chloe knew he was handsom, crap, you'd have to be stupid if you didn't see it. He pulled up a chair to sit in between Chloe and Clark. "I don't think it's such a good idea, but Lana made me say yes."  
  
"Blackmail?" Pete asked.  
  
"No, she just started crying and I hate it when she cries." Lex said, shaking his head. "As long as I don't have to go up there, I'll be just fine." Lex said, grabbing Chloe's coffee and drinking some of it.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Chloe took back the coffee and glared at him. "You own this place, Luthor! Get your own damn coffee!"  
  
"Wow! Someone hasn't had her nap today." Pete said, smirking.  
  
"I take it you're a coffee junkie, then, Miss. Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor, I am afraid I have had this bad habit since I was three." Chloe said.  
  
"It's Lex." He told her, standing up. "I'm going to go get coffee, seeing as how Chloe will claw my eye's out if I drink any more of hers." She walked over to the counter to get some.  
  
Clark looked around, he never knew why people came to Karioke night as much as they did. Why would anyone think it was so much fun? He didn't want to be there, just like the others, but he was there to support Lana, who was walking up the stage to the mike now.  
  
"Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the first ever Talon Karioke night!" Cheers went up from the throngs of people. "We have judges waiting to award a Two Hundred Dollor Prize to the winner. Remember that it isn't to late to sign up, and that friends can sign you up, as well. Enjoy!" More cheers went up as the first person went to sing their song.  
  
Lex came back with his coffee about the time as Lana came and sat down, too. "This will be fun!" Lana said, smiling brightly. She looked at Chloe. "I didn't know you signed up for this, Chlo."  
  
"What?! I didn't! Why would I do something so stupid as--" She saw Lex holding back a laugh and she wipped around and gapped at him. "You signed me up?!"  
  
"Well, you made me get my own coffee." He said, shrugging. "Besides, I think you'll do great."  
  
"Damn it, Luthor! You are dead!" She stood up and glared at him. "How dare you?!"  
  
"Hey Chloe, you could always sign Lex up, to-Ow! Damn it!" Pete was holding his, which Lex had just kicked, hard!  
  
Chloe got a wicked grin across her face and looked at Lex before stroding off towared where the list was. Lex and the others watched as she wrote something down. They all thought she wrote a little long for Lex's name alone. when she came back, she had an even bigger smile on his face.  
  
"Am I going to be up there, too?" Lex asked.  
  
"Not just you," Chloe said, "but you, and you, and you, too, Lana." She had pointed to each person at their table, who had a look of horror over their faced.  
  
"Chloe!" Pete moaned. "Why us? We didn't do anything!"  
  
"We are all going up their, together." Chloe explained. "And I mean all of us! If I am going up there, you all are so coming with me!" She drank more of her coffee, Lex and Clark where laughing, Pete and Lana looked like they where about to cry.  
  
"I don't find this funny!" Lana said.  
  
"Come on, Lana, it is a little bit." Clark said "What are we going to sing you guys?"  
  
"Well, what do we all know?" Pete asked.  
  
"How about "Somewhere Over The Rainbow?" Lana asked. They all gapped at her. "Never mind." She added, timidly.  
  
"How about "Hey Baby" by No Doubt?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Umm, boys here, too, Chlo." Clark said.  
  
"How about. 'Love Bites'?" Lex asked.  
  
"I don't know that one." Lana said.  
  
"Oh, Lana! You just dropped major points!" Chloe said, shaking her head. "Hey, we all have "With Cat Like Tread" memorizes, right?" Chloe asked, getting grins from everyone, except for Lex.  
  
"I know the song, but I don't have it memorized. do we really want to do a pirate song?" Lex looked around, hoping Clark would agree with him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lex!" Clark said. "It's a great song, and a great movie! I say we stick with that one."  
  
"All in favor of 'With Cat Like Tread' say 'I'." Everyone but Lex said 'I'. "Alright then, Lex, you are going to have to suffer threw it."  
  
Before long, their names where called, and they all made their way to the stage. Lana messed with the music while Chloe took the stage. "Hey, guys! Because me and my friends are on a sugar high, we dicided that we are going to be singing "With Cat Like Tread" from the movie "Pirates of Penzanse." Please, enjoy."  
  
She grabbed her friends and they all stood on stage. Lex stood the farthest away, but Chloe and Lana forced him to stand between them.  
  
"With cat-like tread, Upon our prey we steal;  
  
In silence dread, Our cautious way we feel.  
  
No sound at all! We never speak a word;  
  
A fly's foot-fall Would be distinctly heard-"  
  
Chloe was laughing a little, and even Lex was starting to smile as Pete sang:  
  
"Tarantara, tarantara!"  
  
As Pete went on singing his part, the others went on singing VERY loadly.  
  
"So stealthily the pirate creeps,  
  
While all the household soundly sleeps. Come, friends, who plough the sea,  
  
Truce to navigation; Take another station;  
  
Let's vary piracee With a little burglaree!"  
  
Creeping towared the stage, a boy, the same age as Clark, slowly placed his hand on the kareoke machine. Where his hand rested, a strange green glow was let off. Now was the first time he would ever be using his powers in such a big way. He didn't even know why he was, he just thought it would be fun.  
  
PETE: "Tarantara, tarantara!"  
  
CLARK: "Here's your crowbar and your centrebit,  
  
Your life-preserver--you may want to hit!  
  
Your silent matches, your dark lantern seize,  
  
Take your file and your skeletonic keys."  
  
PETE: "Tarantara!"  
  
EVERYONE: "With cat-like tread"  
  
PETE: "Tarantara!"  
  
EVERYONE: "in silence dread, With cat-like tread, Upon our prey we steal;  
  
In silence dread, Our cautious way we feel.  
  
No sound at all! We never speak a word;  
  
A fly's foot-fall Would be distinctly heard! Come, friends, who plough the sea,  
  
Truce to navigation; Take another station;  
  
Let's vary piracee With a little burglaree! With cat-like tread, Upon our prey we steal,  
  
In silence dread, Our cautious way we feel!"  
  
The whole place cheered as the group took a bow. None of them noticed the strange power that had over taken them. but they would, before to long."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Songs of love and sorrow

***  
  
ACT TWO: Songs of Love, and of Sorrow  
  
Lights, Camera, Action!  
  
***  
  
Later that night, after a very disappointing loss, the team made it's way to their cars. Lana, who had just locked up, hopped into Clark's truck, since she had walked there from school. Pete waved to his friends and headed off. Lex walked Chloe to her car, to make sure nothing bad happened to her.  
  
"I'll see you later, Mr. Luther." Chloe said threw the unrolled window.  
  
"It's Lex." He said, smiling. "And I hope to see you again very soon." She smiled and turned her key. nothing happened.  
  
"Crap! Not again!" She moaned banging her head on the steering wheel. "Stupid car!"  
  
"I can give you a ride home if you like." Lex offered.  
  
"No, it's out of your way."  
  
"It's no problem. This is SmallVille! 'Out of my way' is only five minutes or so."  
  
Chloe smiled and got out of her car. She locked all the doors and followed Lex to his Corvette. They drove, talking and laughing about the night's events. Lex had a smile on his face the whole way to her house, and gave her hand a soft kiss before she left the car. Once inside, Chloe leaned her back agents the wall. She sighed  
  
"Come on, girl! Snap out of it!" Chloe said, holding her hand (the one Lex had kissed) to her chest. "It's not like Le.. I can't even said his name anymore without losing my breath!" Out of no where, slow, jazz music began to play and she began to sing.  
  
"Oh, I can't be doing this again,  
  
I can't be falling for the wrong man.  
  
Oh, I'm such a stupid little girl,  
  
To fall in love with such a man."  
  
She raced to the window and looked out to watch Lex's car fade into the darkness. Her heart raced fast as she leaned herself agents the glass.  
  
"Oh he's so perfect,  
  
And he can have whomever he wants.  
  
I am such a fool for this man,  
  
But I've got a hunch,  
  
If I do all the right things,  
  
Make all the right moves,  
  
He'll fall for me at last,  
  
I'm such a fool for this man."  
  
She spun around the living room floor, picturing herself in a long red dress in a ballroom. She felt arms around her and tuned to see Lex. She began to sway softly to the music.  
  
"I don't how he does it,  
  
I just know that he does.  
  
I don't know why I love him,  
  
But it must be because,  
  
I've always been a fool for this man."  
  
She looked into Lex's pretty blue eyes and smiled. She knew the way she felt. She was in love. Love. A word she had once put souly next to the name Clark Kent. But not anymore.  
  
"Oh he's so perfect,  
  
And he can have whomever he wants.  
  
I am such a fool for this man,  
  
But I've got a hunch,  
  
If I do all the right things,  
  
Make all the right moves,  
  
He'll fall for me at last,  
  
I'm such a fool for this man."  
  
Suddenly, the red dress faded away, and so did Lex. And it was just Chloe, standing in her living room, looking out the window.  
  
"Oh dear me, how can I be..  
  
Such a fool.. for this.. Man?"  
  
Sighing, Chloe sat down on the couch, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Where the bloody hell did that song come from?!"  
  
***  
  
Lex walked into his office with a large smile across his face. The image of Chloe as he had kissed her hand still in his head. His good mood was taken away by a voice.  
  
"Someone is happy." Lex cringed at the voice. He didn't have to look to see who it was.  
  
"Victoria." He muttered, turning to see her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just came by to see my old fling." She said, walking toward him.  
  
"I don't really want to talk to the woman who slept with me and my father." Lex spat, walking toward his desk.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lex. Talk to me. I want to make it all better," By now she was drawing little circles around his arm. "Lets make it better." She whispered.  
  
"Sorry, Victoria, but this can't be like it is anymore." He pushed her off him. She stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Well, if that's how you want to be, fine. But I'll get you back one way or another." She stormed out of the room leaving Lex alone with his ever- growing headache. Out of nowhere, music started to play. Before he knew it, he was singing along.  
  
"I'm so sorry this ever happened,  
  
I'm sorry I ever kissed you,  
  
I'm sorry that you ever came into my life,  
  
What else can I say? I'm sorry."  
  
Lex stood up and looked around his office. He walked towered the bar to get himself a drink, trying, in vain, to stop singing. He found himself looking at the door Victoria had left from.  
  
"Please forgive me,  
  
For I never liked you one bit,  
  
I'm sorry for leading you on,  
  
Nothing left to say,  
  
But I'm sorry."  
  
Lex sighed and ran a hand over his head. He didn't know why he had ever slept with Victoria. Maybe he just needed to feel loved, even if he wasn't. Ever since Chloe, he hadn't felt anything for anyone else. So, being with Victoria with the knowledge that there was someone better out there was pretty stupid.  
  
"I can't be with you anymore,  
  
I've found someone I like more,  
  
I'm sorry I can't still sleep with you,  
  
But I'd rather be in her arms tonight.  
  
I am very sorry."  
  
'In her arms tonight.' Lex thought. Images of him and Chloe laying next to each other filled his mind. He moaned and closed his eyes. 'Chloe.' He thought, a small smile working it's way onto his face.  
  
"Please forgive me,  
  
For I never like you one bit,  
  
I'm sorry for leading you on,  
  
Nothing left to say,  
  
But I'm sorry.  
  
I am very sorry."  
  
The music faded. Lex looked around. "What was that?!"  
  
A/N: OK, so. did you like it? Worth working on more? Hey remember when I said I don't own these songs. ell, I lied, those songs where mine. don't take them! More in the works.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Lana and Clark take their turn and we learn more about the Freak of the Week 


	3. Loving you and another mutant freak

ACT TWO: Loving you, and another mutant freak  
  
Lights, Camera, Action!  
  
***  
  
As Lex and Chloe sang there hearts out, Clark and Lana had just arrived at the Sullivan house. They had gone back to the talon to get Clark's backpack, which he had forgotten. So now here the stood on the front steps, trying to say goodbye.  
  
Slowly, Lana slipped her hands into his. Clark looked at her sadly. "Lana, I can't." He whispered.  
  
"Yes you can, Clark." Lana said, a pleading look in her eyes. "I know you still want to be with me, why wont you be?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Clark closed his eyes a little.  
  
"You wont." Lana promised. Suddenly, music began to play (wow, that's been happening a lot, hasn't it?). Lana began to sing.  
  
"Loving you didn't always seem right,  
  
But now I do it more then ever.  
  
Loving you isn't just a game to me,  
  
It's starting to feel like we are meant to be."  
  
Clark turned away from her and looked out into the darkness. She slowly took a step closer to him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of what we can have,  
  
I believe you and I can last,  
  
And all I really know is that loving you  
  
Is the best feeling I have ever known."  
  
Lana put her hand on Clark's shoulder, and he covered her hand with his. Tears where filling Lana's eyes. Clark turned to her, concern written all over his face. He started singing where she had left off.  
  
"Sometimes love can seem so right,  
  
But it comes out just so wrong.  
  
I don't mind loving you,  
  
I just don't want to end up hurting you."  
  
Lana shook her head and ran a hand down his arm.  
  
LANA: "I promise you, you won't hurt me,  
  
I promise one day that we will be  
  
Happily ever aftering together,  
  
Just you and me, loving each other."  
  
CLARK: "What if things don't end happy?  
  
What if it all comes apart?  
  
Loving you might seem right,  
  
But what if we are both wrong?"  
  
LANA: "There's a time to sit and watch the team,  
  
And a time to jump in and swim.  
  
Baby, please understand that we can swim,  
  
All you have to do is take my hand."  
  
Lana held out her hand to Clark who looked at it for a moment. A small smile graced his face as he slowly slipped his hand in hers. They started singing together.  
  
"Loving you can only be right,  
  
I love you forever starting tonight.  
  
I won't let go of you,  
  
I swear I will be true.  
  
Because now I'm loving you.  
  
Loving you is the best thing I have done.  
  
Loving you, what more is there to be done?  
  
I will never leave you,  
  
And I will never hurt you,  
  
Because I'm to happy loving you."  
  
The music slowly faded away and it was just them together, alone in the darkness. Lana smiled up at Clark, who suddenly frowned. "Why where we just singing?"  
  
Lana frowned, too, and looked around. "I have no idea."  
  
***MEANWHILE***  
  
Somewhere in the heart of the countryside, a house stood in the middle of a large wheat field. The house was small, even for the town. It was only one story with two small bedrooms about the size of a walk in closet, a living room, and a kitchen. In fact, if you didn't know better, you might just take it for a shed.  
  
Tristan Miller, a 16 year old boy with strange powers, walked up the long, dirt drive, his CD player in his back pocket and the head phones on. He ran a hand threw his semi-long hair and smiled. Tonight was the first night he had used his powers on such a large group.  
  
You might be wondering, 'Slayer Ryoko, what IS this boys power?' Well, first just let me do this! **Smacks the back of your head** Really, now, can't you figure that out? Really, have you been reading the story at all?! Well, if you still don't get it, and I am very sorry if you don't. Tristan has the power to make people sing as if they where in a musical. Seems somewhat strange? Well, in SmallVille, there is always a good explanation for when someone has powers like this: The meteor rocks.  
  
"I'm home!" Tristan calls as he walks threw the front door. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, dear." Came his mother's voice. He found her sitting at the table reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey." Tris said, sitting down. "How was your day at the plant?"  
  
"It was fine." She looked up at him over her paper and raised her eyebrow. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, just stirring up some fun with my friends." Tris said with a shrug. His mother's eyebrows rose a little higher.  
  
"You haven't been using your powers, have you?"  
  
"Of course not. ok, maybe a little."  
  
"Tris, I told you that you shouldn't."  
  
"Mom, don't worry, no one will care. It's not like they'll know it was me."  
  
"Honey, I love you, but I do not want you to be labeled by that Sullivan reporter girl as a mutant or a freak. Please, for my sack, take your powers off whoever you put them on." Her eyes where pleading which made Tris' heart sink.  
  
"Umm.. that could be a little hard." Tris said.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I used it on five people tonight, who didn't even know I had done it. Although they will be getting the hint by now."  
  
"Tristan, you didn't!"  
  
"Don't worry mom, it'll where off. I told you, all they have to do is get all their feelings out. It wont take to long, I don't think."  
  
His mom sighed and shook her head. "I sure hope they don't kind it's you."  
  
"Don't worry, mom, they wont." He got up. "I'm going outside for a little bit."  
  
"Dinner will be here in about twenty minutes, or our pizza is free." His mom called after him.  
  
"Here's hoping." Tris said. Once outside, he let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky then back at the kitchen door. "Oh, mom." Music started to play, but of course, he was used to this by now, being his only walking musical.  
  
"Dear mom, I'm so sorry,  
  
You get so very worried about me.  
  
You don't want me to be labeled as another mutant freak.  
  
Mommy, I know you worry about me,  
  
And yes, that does matter,  
  
But mommy, if you only worried about yourself.  
  
Seems like you could work a whole lot more,  
  
So we could move to a nicer house.  
  
Seems there is a lot in life you missed out on,  
  
All because of me."  
  
Tris walked over to an old swing set his mom had put in when he was three. He sat on the swing and looked at his small house.  
  
"I'm not just another mutant to you, mommy.  
  
I'm your baby boy, and I don't want you to be sad.  
  
So why do you do so much for me anyway?  
  
Can't you do something for you?  
  
Oh, mommy, I love you,  
  
But you need some you time.  
  
I'm no mutant freak to you,  
  
But I'm growing up and know for sure  
  
You can be so much better if not for me."  
  
He sighed and swung back and forth. He closed his eyes and the music stopped, just as he stopped swinging. 'Maybe I'll find a way to take the spell off.' Tris thought. 'If only for mom.'  
  
A/N: Ok, so how was that? Worth adding onto?  
  
NEXT TIME: Pete's turn, and some more Chlexyness. 


	4. There She GoesI can't stop loving you

ACT THREE: There's She Goes/ I Can't Stop Loving You  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, people, I just have to say this really quickly. YES I know Chloe is 17 and Lex is 20 something. HOWEVER, I should know since I live here, in Kansas, 16 is the legal age! So, no, CHLEX pairings do not bother me. AND yes, I saw the BTVS musical. Loved it! That is where I got the idea for this. SPIKE ROCKS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the songs in this chapter. I did not write them this time.  
  
Lights, camera, action!  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Pete was standing in the hallway by his locker, waiting for Clark. He waved to Chloe as she passed by and let out a long sigh. Man, that girl was beautiful. To bad he loved her so and she didn't know. He suddenly found the urge to sing as music started playing.  
  
"There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Racing thru' my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feelin' that remains"  
  
Pete was getting looks so he hurriedly ran into the nearest empty classroom. He looked out the window and saw Lana sitting and talking to some of her friend. He sighed. Clark had all the luck. Chloe like Clark, Clark like Lana, Lana liked Clark, Pete loved Chloe and had a small crush on Lana. Oh yeah, Clark Kent was a lucky man.  
  
"There she blows  
  
There she blows again  
  
Pulsing thru' my vein  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feelin' that remains"  
  
He watched as Chloe walked over to Lana and they started talking. Then Clark came over and was talking with both of them. Pete felt a small pain in his heart as he watched his best friends flirt with each other.  
  
"There she goes, there she goes again  
  
She calls my name, pulls my train  
  
No one else could heal my pain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feelin' that remains"  
  
'If I could only tell her how I felt.' Pete thought, not knowing weather he was thinking about Chloe or Lana anymore. His heart was torn between the two women.  
  
"There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Chasing down my lane  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feelin' that remains"  
  
Slowly, the music went away and it was just Pete in the classroom watching his friends. He looked around with a frown. (A/N: HEY! That rhymed!) "Something is fishy in the state of Kansas." He said to no one.  
  
"So, you two are back together?" Chloe asked as they walked towered their cars to go home, or in Chloe's case, to get more coffee from the Talon.  
  
"Yeah," Lana said, clinging to Clark's arm. "And I for one am happy about it."  
  
"Me, too." Said Pete. "I was getting sick of the angst y'all where going threw.  
  
"Same here." Chloe said, laughing. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I need a coffee break." With a goodbye to all, she hoped into her bug and drove to the Talon.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was sitting in the fare right corner where no one ever went. It was he favorite spot when she wanted to think. She had been thinking all day about her little song and dance number at her house last night.  
  
"Good morning, Chloe." Came a voice. She looked and saw Lex standing there. Her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Hey, Lex." She said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I had kind of a weird not last night, though."  
  
"How do you mean?" Lex sat down across from her as she spoke.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just Victoria showed up at my house is all." said he. 'And I sang some random song, but like I said, nothing.' He thought.  
  
"Yeah, I had some weird stuff happen last night, too." Chloe said. "Did you know Clark and Lana got back together last night?"  
  
"Really? Good for them. You're not still hung up on Clark, are you?"  
  
"Oh, no, Lex. I am very happy for them. In fact I think I like someone else now." she said. 'In fact, I think I love someone else.' She thought. Suddenly, a song Chloe happened to like started playing. But it was from the speakers in the Talon. They where playing some lame pop song! Suddenly, she started singing:  
  
"Those happy hours  
  
That we once knew  
  
Though long ago  
  
Still makes me so blue  
  
They say that time  
  
Heals a broken heart  
  
But time has stood still  
  
Since we've been apart"  
  
She put her hand over her mouth, not knowing where the words had come from. She blushed madly and turned to look at Lex just as he started to sing where she had left off.  
  
"I can't stop loving you  
  
I've made up my mind  
  
To live in memories  
  
All the lonesome time  
  
I can't stop wanting you  
  
It's useless to say  
  
So I'll just live my life  
  
In dreams of yesterday"  
  
He started blushing, too; a sight Chloe had never seen before. She was singing again, and had no time to think on the subject.  
  
"Those happy, happy hours, baby  
  
That we once knew  
  
Though long ago  
  
It still makes me blue  
  
They say that time  
  
Heals a broken heart  
  
But time has stood still  
  
Since we've been apart"  
  
Lex took his hands in Chloe's and looked her in the eye. They gazed at each other as they started to sing together.  
  
"I can't stop loving you, baby  
  
I've made up my mind  
  
To live in memories  
  
All the lonesome time  
  
I can't stop loving you  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
It's useless to say  
  
Useless to say  
  
So I'll just live my life  
  
In dreams of yesterday"  
  
'I never knew he could sing.' Chloe thought. 'Hell, I never knew I could sing. Wait, why DID we start singing? I don't understand it, but something weird is going on here.'  
  
"Oh yeah, I've made up my mind  
  
Made up my mind  
  
So I'll just live my life  
  
Live my life, yeah, yeah  
  
I can't stop loving you  
  
No, I can't  
  
Baby, it's useless to say  
  
Useless to say, yeah"  
  
'It's just like last night.' Lex thought. 'Only I know this song. So does Chloe, I think. Why does this keep happening? I don't understand.'  
  
"So I'm gonna live my life  
  
Live my life  
  
In dreams of yesterday  
  
Yesterday  
  
I'm gonna, gonna live my life  
  
Oh yeah, yes I am  
  
In dreams of yesterday  
  
Dreams of yesterday  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
The music stopped at they looked at each other. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but his lips where suddenly covering hers. She moaned and kissed him back, enjoying the warm feeling. Then he slowly pulled away.  
  
"Do you know why we where just singing?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "But I think we should find out. .Was there a reason for that kiss?"  
  
He smirked. "Just kind of fit the mood of the song, don't you think?"  
  
She smirked and hit him in the arm.  
  
A/N: Ok, do next time I go back to writing my own songs, I just wanted to fit these two in here sooner or later. Hey, if you are bored, you can read "Hush Little Baby" and tell me what you think. Here's a challenge for you, there is also one in "Hush Little Baby", write a story from Lex's Mom's POV on Julian's death. Good Luck. 


	5. I bet I know

ACT THREE: I Bet I Know  
  
Lights, camera, action!  
  
***  
  
"This singing thing is getting weird!" Chloe said as she and Lex drove towered Clark's house. They had called ahead tell Clark, Lana, and Pete to meet them there. Chloe was driving and Lex had not stopped kissing her since they had left the Talon. He was busy kissing her neck at the moment. "Will you give it a rest?"  
  
"Why?" He asked threw his tender kisses.  
  
"Because you haven't stopped kissing me!"  
  
"Do you really mind?"  
  
Chloe didn't reply.  
  
"Didn't think so." Lex said before kissing her again. "I'll stop when we get there, promise."  
  
"Good, because I don't want them finding out like that." Chloe said, leaning over to flip on the radio.  
  
"How do you want them to find out?"  
  
"Some other way?"  
  
***  
  
"Chloe, there you are." Pete said as Chloe and Lex came up the stairs. "What's up?"  
  
"There's something strange going on again, folks." Chloe said in a much to real singsong voice. Lex moaned, knowing what was happening even before the music started up.  
  
"Something's just not right," Lex chimed in.  
  
"And I bet I know what's going down." Chloe said walked from one friend to another.  
  
"There's another mutant in this town!" Chloe and Lex sang together.  
  
(Keep in mind this is a song now.) LANA: What could be this time?  
  
CLARK and PETE: I bet I know.  
  
LANA: What can they do?  
  
CHLOE and LEX: I bet I know.  
  
LANA: Who could it be?  
  
PETE, CLARK, CHLOE, and LEX: Well, don't look at me.  
  
ALL: There's something weird in this town.  
  
LEX: Why does it always happen to us?  
  
CHLOE: I think we're some kind of magnets.  
  
CLARK: Wasn't that an episode name?  
  
PETE: Maybe, but who gives a shit?  
  
LANA, CHLOE, CLARK, and LEX: Pete?!  
  
PETE: Hey, what'd I say?  
  
ALL: I bet I know what this could be  
  
I bet I can figure this out!  
  
Someone in SmallVille is keeping a secret  
  
If only we knew who it could be!  
  
PETE: Maybe it's Luthor!  
  
LEX: Or maybe NOT!  
  
CHLOE: It could be Lana.  
  
LANA: No way not me!  
  
LEX: Or it could be Clark. **All look at Clark**  
  
PETE, CHLOE, LANA, and LEX: NAH!  
  
CLARK: **A little less nevus** Who could it be?  
  
ALL: Don't look at me!  
  
But I bet I can figure it OUT! **"Out" is long and dragged out**  
  
The music slowly faded away into nothing and they all looked around. Clark was the first to speak. "Yeah, something REALLY weird is going on!"  
  
A/N: Ok, so I was going to so a little "I've got a theory" thing like on BTVS but I picked this which is hopefully different. Tell me what you think. 


	6. The New Girl

ACT THREE: The New Girl  
  
Lights, camera, action!  
  
***  
  
Pete and Clark sat in the Talon, talking things over. They where both very focused on the conversation, which was about the sing and dance numbers that kept popping up. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a beautiful young red head with green eyes. Pete's mouth dropped open as she looked for a place to sit. Clark followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh, hey, that's the new girl." Clark said, sipping his coffee.  
  
"What's her name?" Pete asked, following the girls every move.  
  
"I think its Jessie or something."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
Clark smiles. "I'm going to talk to Lana, you can go ahead and day dream, Pete." He patted his friends shoulder and went to talk to Lana. Pete sighed as he watched Jessie. She happened to glance over at him and smile a little. Pete smiled back. He felt the urge to sing and ran out of the Talon and to the back Alley before he could. Breaking out into song was not a good way to win a girl's heart.  
  
Once in the alley, the music over took him.  
  
"Oh, she's the pretty new girl,  
  
How could I not notice?  
  
Perfect in every way.  
  
But she will never notice  
  
Me I'm just a funny guy  
  
I'm here to make you smile,  
  
But she's the pretty new girl  
  
With a wonderful since of style."  
  
Suddenly, the alley went dark and a spotlight shown on Pete, who now had a top hat on and a fancy suit.  
  
"Hey new girl walk my way,  
  
Hey new girl come here to stay,  
  
I wanna wrap my arms around you,  
  
I wanna dance the whole night threw.  
  
Pretty new girl what do you say?  
  
You are the only one who can make me feel this way.  
  
I don't want no body  
  
But you close to my body.  
  
Pretty new girl."  
  
Pete sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"But who am I kidding?  
  
No girl wants to love me.  
  
I've got to do something  
  
Because it is just she  
  
Who can make my heart to flip-flops  
  
And skip a beat,  
  
Make me sing this song  
  
And put a dance on my feet."  
  
He starts to tap dance and finds he's not too bad at it. He does some of Gene Kelly's moves and smiles to himself, wondering why he never took tap dancing lessons as a kid.  
  
"Pretty new girl come hear my song,  
  
Pretty new girl it's been you all along!  
  
It isn't Chloe or Lana anymore,  
  
I can't think of them like that anymore!  
  
Pretty new girl wont you dance with me?  
  
Oh Pretty new girl just you wait and see,  
  
I'll swing you off your feet  
  
Help you feel the beat.  
  
Pretty new girl you are the woman for me!"  
  
Everything went back to normal and Pete was left standing there, breath hard. "Ok. this whole thing better be over before long!"  
  
A/N: ok, so I'm not thinking there will be to many more chapters since reviews have been. lacking.and best. PLEASE read and review! 


End file.
